


Who Wins in the End

by radkoko



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 09:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14133627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radkoko/pseuds/radkoko
Summary: The room was filled with a cacophony of applause, shouts, and whistles as Iruka numbly walked up the aisle towards the stage. The stupid voice came over the speaker announcing that after his third nomination this was his first Oscar win. In all of what was rushing around his head, he really didn't want to be remembered for the times he'd lost. Everyone said being nominated was amazing, but he could say it now that it didn't hold a candle to a win.





	Who Wins in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic idea I had back when the Academy Awards aired.

The room was filled with a cacophony of applause, shouts, and whistles as Iruka numbly walked up the aisle towards the stage. The stupid voice came over the speaker announcing that after his third nomination this was his first Oscar win. In all of what was rushing around his head, he really didn’t want to be remembered for the times he’d lost. Everyone said being nominated was amazing, but he could say it now that it didn’t hold a candle to a win.

Iruka walked up to Tsunade who was holding the Oscar out for him. She’d won Best Actress the year before in a stunning performance about a woman grieving for a lost fiance. He took the Oscar and gave Tsunade a one armed hug that was returned with twice as much force.

“You deserve this,” she whispered before she let go and nudged him towards the microphone.

“I…I really don’t know what to say,” Iruka started. His competition had been so tough this year he hadn’t prepared anything to say. The actor that he’d lost the previous two awards to had been nominated once again and he was expecting a repeat performance. Instead he was now on the stage staring down at Kakashi, instead of the other way around.

“First to my colleagues with whom I shared this category, thank you. Not only are you fierce competitors, but you make me want to be better, to tell those deeper stories that matter. Together we create stories for everyone to look up to. To the team and cast members, you are all amazing. I would not be here without your hard work and dedication. A movie cannot thrive on one person alone, so with this win, we have all succeeded in the story that we set out to tell.” Iruka took a deep breath and gave out his last thanks, “To my love. My one and only. You are my inspiration. I have become a better actor, and a better man thanks to you. You give me the strength to continue on when life is tough, and gave me the encouragement to take the risks that got me here today. I love you.”

Iruka gave a bow and linked arms with Tsunade to walk off the stage.

As soon as they pass the curtains, Iruka felt himself start to lose it. He started breathing hard and had to stop walking before he squated down, covering his face. Tsunade laughs, “You act so composed.”

“Ohh is that so, and it’s not like you drank your night away last year,” Iruka slung back with a good natured laugh. He’d spent most of last year’s after party trying to get Tsunade to just go home. After a movie they’d worked on together when he was young, Tsunade had become like a favorite aunt to him, although she would have prefered the Cool Big sister title.

“Come on, why don’t we get you some water and fresh air. Nobody is going to notice you missing.”

Iruka sighed, she was right.

The rest of his night went by far too quick, but he avoided letting himself get dragged too deep into the after party. He spent an hour taking pictures with everyone that called his name, and going up to his other castmates to personally thank them for what they’d done. His favorite little cast member, Naruto, clung to his leg for half the night until his parents dragged him home saying it had gotten past his bedtime.

Before long everyone had started to lose themselves to the party and Iruka took the opportunity to slip away. He was ready to be home, and only hoped he wouldn’t come home to an empty house.

 

* * *

 

Iruka frowned when he looked up at the towering apartment building. He could always tell when his partner was home because it would light up the top of the building, but tonight it was dark like most of the rest of the windows.

He waved at the doorman as he slipped in and towards the elevator. With a push the top floor was selected and the elevator doors closed sending him up into the night. The glass elevators that looked out over the city were one of his favorite things about this building.

The door dinged and he was let out into a hallway that led to two doors. He pulled out his keys and unlocked his door, glancing back at the other for just a moment before entering his apartment.

Iruka pulled at the tie on his neck to loosen it, and pulled off the jacket before dropping it into a corner of the living room. He kicked off his shoes and plopped down on the couch. It was nice to be home.

Grabbing the laptop that sat on his coffee table Iruka opened it to see what the headlines were saying after the night.

_Surprise Win by Iruka Umino!_

_Best Actor Win Stuns Other Nominees._

_Kakashi Devastated at Loss._

_Was the Real Best Actor Robbed of His Third Win?_

Iruka rolled his eyes and clicked on the third link, curious to see what Kakashi “devastated” looked like.

The page opened up to a picture of Kakashi with a slight frown on his face, and Iruka laughed before reading through the piece.

‘Was Kakashi Hatake devastated by loosing to rival actor Iruka Umino tonight at the Oscars? As you can see from the image, he was obviously upset when he sat listening to Iruka’s speech. You could almost see the tears as he knew that it had been his Oscar to win.’

Iruka shook his head and jumped back to his search seeing a new article popping to the top of the page.

_Who is Iruka’s Mystery Lover?_

Now this he had to see…

Clicking through to the page Iruka saw a montage of him and a dozen women, all of whom he’d starred him movies with and a subline 'Which one of these women was Iruka thanking during his Oscar speech?'

‘Iruka Umino, recent Best Actor winner, used his speech to thank the love of his live. But everyone is asking who is this mysterious person? As long as Iruka has been in the limelight there has been almost no indication that he has been involved with anyone. The paparazzi make it clear that he is never seen entering or leaving his apartment building with anyone, and he’s rarely seen at clubs or restaurants. We’ve compiled a list of who we think might be the one for him, and look to hear your thoughts in the comments below.’

Iruka then scanned through an infograph of all the women he’d ever been seen with and what the odds were that he was with them. Had he been drinking, he would have spit it out when the odds came out in Tsunade’s favor, citing that his attempt to take care of her at last year’s party was their best evidence towards their love. Sure she was a beautiful woman, but even if he hadn’t met her when he was 11 and she was 30, he apparently had a secret that nobody had realized. Iruka was gay. He’d never hid that fact from anyone, but based on the evidence here it wasn’t even a possibility that he would maybe have a male partner.

When a key turned in the lock, Iruka perked up waiting for his lover to come in.

“Could you be a little neater with your clothes?” Kakashi asked appearing from around the corner.

Iruka shrugged, not wanting to admit he did it on purpose. Kakashi leaned over to pick up the jacket, giving Iruka a nice view of his butt in the well fitting dress pants.

“Wha- You…” Kakashi frowned at him, “From the grin on your face, I’d say that was a strategic move.”

Iruka’s grin grew in size, “Maybe… what can I say, I think you look good in those pants. You should wear them more often.”

Kakashi huffed, “I’ll think about it.”

Iruka knew it wouldn’t change Kakashi’s mind, he’d just go back to the jeans or lazy day sweatpants he prefered to wear around Iruka’s apartment.

“Are you staying over?” Iruka asked. He was certain the hope was obvious in his eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I? I need to congratulate the Best Actor properly. You almost gave us away at the ceremony.”

“I think we’re safe there,” Iruka teased beckoning Kakashi over to see the two articles he’d just been reading.

“Devastated?” Kakashi read outloud.

“Yes, by the fact that I won.”

“That should be captioned, ‘Trying not to cry as boyfriend pours out his heart and soul.’”

“So where would you place your bet for who I’m dating?” Iruka asked as he continued onto the next article.

“Not Tsunade for sure…” Kakashi’s eyes grew wide at that one, “I’d vote for Shizune.”

“Really?”

“Well you did have good chemistry on set… it made me kind of jealous.”

“Jealous of Shizune? You know better.”

“Of course I do. If I got to pick from anyone, I’m surprised they haven’t marked you with Genma. He’s all over you on sets, and asks you to be in every movie he makes.”

“You make a good point, but I think they’re convinced I’m straight.”

“Well that’s good for us, makes it easier to be near you without any paparazzi tailing us.”

Kakashi leaned over to give Iruka a kiss. “Congratulations darling, I love you.” Iruka couldn’t stop the smile from growing on his face. “Now… what would you like as a gift for your historic win?”

Iruka blushed at the thought. Kakashi’s first win had been the night that he’d asked Iruka out. And his second had been when Kakashi decided that they should live together taking two separate apartments on the top floor of the building so that they could see each other as much as they wanted without suspicion. Iruka had nothing he thought could compare to that, until the words just came out of his mouth, “Marry me?”

They were both stunned to silence.

Kakashi broke first leaning over into Iruka space and kissing him until he could barely breathe.

“I’ll… take that… as a yes?” Iruka asked trying to normalize his breath.

“Yes, yes, as many times as I can say it yes.”

Iruka initiated the kiss this time, unable to stop his smile.


End file.
